Luna and the Secret of Perian Solor
by cutipop
Summary: While on vacation with Neville,Bill and Fleur, Luna explores a deserted coastal village with help from Dobby who may have answers about it. There is an archway Luna enters that leads her to Middle Earth where she meets its denizens. Back at the beach,she learns of hobbits that once lived in the village and that she could be the key to both worlds.
1. Birthday Parties for the Chosen Ones

Early one morning in late July, The Knight Bus was transporting Luna all the way to the outskirts of Tinworth, Cornwall to Bill and Fleur who were cleaning up Shell Cottage. She remembered sitting under a tree reading a _Quibbler_ when she heard the sound of hooves coming her way. She looked into the distance, it was Dumbledore on a cart pulled by a pony.

"Why Professor Dumbledore," she said. "What are you doing here in Ottery St Catchpole?"

"I just had a meeting with Neville's grandmother,"explained Dumbledore." we planned a surprise party for him as well for Harry Potter since his birthday comes the next day on this beach."

"Well, both boys will surely have the best birthdays this year thanks to you." said Luna, climbing on the cart. Dumbledore smiled at her words.

They arrived at the Lovegoods' house where her father, Xenophilus,was finishing an interview with Sybil Trelawney, the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. He handed Luna a letter from Bill Weasley who was with Fleur Delacoeur at Shell Cottage.

"Thanks, Stan," Luna said to the conductor when she reached her destination.

"No problem,love." Stan answered.

"We'll meet again on my way back."

Stan nodded as the door of the Bus closed.

Luna started walking towards the cottage until she saw Bill walking towards her.

"Bill!" she called to him.

"Good morning," he greeted her. "I was expecting you a bit later."

"I came to send you invitations." said Luna.

"Fleur and I were thinking of taking Neville here on for a birthday holiday with us." said Bill. "We wondered if you want to join."

"I would love to go to Tinworth with you," exclaimed Luna.

Bill went back indoors to inform Fleur. Luna stayed on the shore for a while to collect shells for a gift to Neville before setting off. of the spotted a short figure with pointy ears walking at the edge of the coastline. She slowly walked then ran after it but disappeared into the mist. It might have been Dobby,thought Luna to herself. I wonder where he is going.

That evening, the party was all set inside a large tent with banners across the ceiling and floating candles. Amos Diggory was chatting with Cho Chang who was sitting with Marcus Flint. Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny danced along the lively folk music played by the band that filled the air. Neville was sitting on a table, then turned to look at Luna who was dancing with her father then turned back.

"Go on Neville,it's your night," said Ginny behind him."Ask Luna for a dance."

"I'll think I'll have another ginger ale," quivered Neville.

"No, you don't," insisted Ginny,pushing him towards her and threw him into her arms while Ginny laughed joyously.

"I just pushed Neville into the girl he likes," she told Harry.

"Well done," he said grinning.

Fred and George sneaked into Dumbledore's book and found a fantastic fire spell they could use for their next fireworks display. They used their Wildfire Whizzbangs from their wands into the air but they lost control,sending the form of a huge dragon flying above the guests which then made a grand explosion in the sky. Everybody applauded the twins who were now covered in soot.

"That was awesome," exclaimed George.

"Let's do that again!" replied Fred.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Snape huffed, pulling the twins by the ears. "I might have known it has been you two clowns!"

The two were sent to peel potatoes,mop the floor and clean dishes under the watch of Snape who sat with Dumbledore reading The Daily Prophet.

"Friends,students,faculty of Hogwarts," he announced. " I am here to say that I thank all of you to attend this birthday party I arranged with his grandmother."

Luna breathed heavily of his story.

"Bill, stop scaring the poor girl!" scolded Fleur to her fiance.

The moon shone bright through the window in the bedroom where Luna slept. She woke up walked to the window to see the stars sparkling across the sky. One was shining much brighter than the others.

"The evening star," she whispered. _Undomiel._

 _"_ Off to the sun now _,cherie,"_ Fleur said to Luna as they walked out in the morning.

"You see this?" Neville said to Luna showing her an bent gold pan. "It was a hobbit. Such thieves of gold."

"When I came here, one of them stared at me from the rocks and bushes." said Luna.

"Maybe he was in love with you," said Neville jokingly. "You should be careful. When the hobbits gather to elect a new leader. the elected one finds a girl he likes the most, and he would take her to be his wife."

"But those are only legends,"sighed Luna.

"Some of them may be true," said Neville.

"We'll be back to pick you up just in time for Harry's birthday dinner." said Bill. "Be careful and don't go too far."

He and Neville rowed away just as they left Luna on the shore. Luna walked into the first house she saw in front of her.

At the wall of the village there were three archways hidden behind a small waterfall and weeping willows. Luna went inside the first narrow archway kept walking until she saw light and then green hills and a clear blue sky.

"I must be in Ireland," said Luna to herself.

She walked along a path that was surrounded with

"What wrackspurts," gasped Luna.

"Actually,they were some of my fireworks in the form of butterflies," said the voice of an old man.

Luna turned around and saw a tall wizard with a wooden staff and a blue pointy hat.

"My name is Gandalf," said the wizard."I am one of the most powerful wizards here in Middle Earth."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself. "I am a witch myself too."

Gandalf's eyes widened. In all of his travels and encounters, he had never meet a younger witch before.

"Welcome to the Shire," informed Gandalf. "Home to many peaceful people here including hobbits."

Frodo Baggins who was sitting under a tree reading. He lifted his head from his book and gazed dreamily at her as she soaked her bare feet in the water of Brandywine River. She's so beautiful,he thought to himself. He put his book down and looked curiously at her approaching slowly by her side.

"You remind me of Ron Weasley," said Luna. "And mostly Neville Longbottom."

"Does he grow the Leaf?"

"What leaf?" said Luna.

"Longbottom Leaf,"

he's a gardener too. Well, he's excellent in Herbology and I'm with him on a birthday vacation."

Gandalf then suddenly remembered the last time he was there, he was testing his fireworks in one of the cottages so much that when he finished,he had engulfed the whole village in flames.

Luna told all about Perian Solor to the twins and Ginny at the party. Neville and Dobby joked that a hobbit was in love with her and that he was going to take her and marry her.

"Mind your sweet talking,"he grumbled looking at George wooing Luna on one knee holding her hand.

"Don't worry,Neville," reassured Ginny. "Luna knows a pillock when she sees one."  
"Does she?" Neville said with a hopeful grin on his face.


	2. Into Middle-Earth Again

One day while walking around the village,he fell into the river that flowed through and was drowning but was pulled out. When he woke up, he saw a young witch in front of him who was half-human,half-elf. Of all the elven and human women he had knew,he had never seen one so beautiful all of his life. Years after he married and had many children, the hobbit reunited with the witch in a forest. The witch took their child to the council of elves.

 _sina seldo ea moina ar nut-arda entoa nórë_

May this child be safe and bind to another land

"Why does Father have a Elven cloak in the wardrobe?"

"Luna, get away from there!" Fleur strictly called her. "Bill is waiting."

"Welcome back,Luna Lovegood _,_ he whispered. "They've been waiting for you."

"Is he mad?" asked Luna.

"Rolf?" answered Bill. "A bit strange perhaps but not mad as far as I know about him."

"He's a zoologist according to Neville," said Fleur.

Luna lit a fire just after she entered in the cottage and fell asleep with the firelight. She dreamed that an Elf woman with golden hair and white gown. She woke up and went to the stream to have a drink using a shell she found earlier. Barefoot, she walked to a hill that overlooked the beach and peered down at a hobbit behind the rocks. She walked across the meadow when she came upon a baby picking flowers in the distance.

"Robin!" she called to him.

He glanced at her and ran down the hill.

"I'm glad I found you at last," she panted running after him.

He got to the shore where his cradle was floating

"I went into the cottage and lit a fire, fell asleep and dreamed of that Elven woman. I woke up and and climbed on the hill and saw a hobbit. Then I was walking and he was there: Robin in the meadow."

"Wait,your elevenses!" she called them,holding the bread but they disappeared into the mist. Luna took one look at the at the bread in her hand. It was square shaped wrapped by leaves.

"Bill? Neville?" she called.

"I can't see you." she said. "Are you still there?"

A hobbit approached her in the shallow water near the middle archway and pulled the boat through it.

"What's happening," wondered Luna. "Where are we going?"

They sailed past Brandywine river to the shores of Lothoien .

"Won't you come to shore with me?" she said but the hobbit disappeared.

Back at Perian Solor,Luna sat by the riverbank and ate the remaining lembas bread she had. After,she laid on the grass closing her eyes and seeing the shore where Robin's cradle stood. She peered into the window and saw the baby having tea with the hobbit.

"Don't go," called Luna. "Your mother waits!"

The hobbit knocked her over running after the baby.

That evening, Luna lit a bonfire at the shore.

"I know you're out there,Sam,"she cried. "and I know you can hear me! He must miss you and so does Frodo and Rosie. They must terribly miss him too and the rest of your family. "

"Is that you,Luna?" Bill cried through the fog. He and Neville saw the bonfire and rowed toward the shore.

"God almighty,Luna," said Bill. "we've been worried about you."

"I was on the boat and it floated free," explained Luna. "A hobbit swam from the fog and I kept looking but there was nothing. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and Robin was inside having tea with the little hobbit and they ran off."

Bill believed that she was loony as usual but Luna insisted that she wasn't .

"It's that Rolf Scamander,isn't it," Bill said gruffly. "He has put all of this into your head."

"But Bill..."

"Not another word,now." He had to come up with an explanation for Fleur.

'You've been talking to hobbits,lately?"

"Neville, we can start rebuilding the cottages, cleaning them up."

Soon,the two along with Dobby rowed to restore Perian Solor with and without magic. Luna gathered debris, Neville cleaned the chimneys. The furniture walk out the doors using their Locomotive Charm.

Dobby knitted some blankets and curtains from.

Neville and Luna picked seaweed from the water into a cauldron.

"Luna!" he alerted her that hobbits of every age were coming through the willows. Luna beamed seeing their restored village at last.

"And how was the village cleaning?"Fleur asked the three at lunch.

"It was hard work," said Luna biting on toast.

"Mr. Neville gave Miss Luna some Field roses." added Dobby.

"Dobby!" the two exclaimed as they blushed. Fleur laughed heartily.

After lunch, the three went back to work.

By teatime, Luna was asleep on the table where Bill and Fleur ate. They made for lembas

That night in bed, Luna heard a voice singing a peaceful lullaby, then she saw the elf-woman's husband carrying a basin and pitcher. The woman was sitting on her bed, lulling Robin in his cradle as she weaved spider silk.

" _Mathair_ [Mother]?" whispered Luna.


	3. Aerion

_Dear Luna,_

 _I hope you're having a wonderful time with Neville on this birthday holiday in Tinworth. Your father and I have been going out for many days since you left. He is a very interesting man and we share so many common interests. We went to Hogwarts and he got to look into the Mirror of Erised and saw your mother. See you this fall._

 _Love, Sybil Trelawney_

"I hope Robin comes in," said Luna.

Fleur turned her head quickly upon hearing her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I hoped Robin comes in from the storm," repeated Luna.

"What do you mean?"

"I've him,Fleur,"

"She just dreaming."

"I saw him on a hill picking flowers and having tea with a hobbit," insisted Luna.

Bill groaned while Neville let out a sigh and placed his hand over his face.

"i didn't imagine it."

"Hobbits?"

Luna nodded.

"Aw Fleur,not you too," lamented Bill.

" _Mon Dieu,_ " said Fleur.

"Sam what happened?"  
"Frodo left me here telling me to go back to the Shire," Sam gasped with tears on his face.

"Frodo, I have to talk to you," said Luna.

"Not now," protested Frodo.

"FRODO BAGGINS,YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" she screamed fiercely at the top of her lungs that made Frodo erect then turned to her.  
"How could you go and leave poor Samwise crying all by himself?" she said tearfully. "After all what he's done for you and the rest of your world."

Feeling his sadness, Luna threw her arms around him as he kept sobbing on her chest kissing him softly on his forehead.

"If I could marry someone it would be her,"he whispered.  
"Rosie Cotton?" guessed Luna. Sam nodded.

"She had ribbons in her hair." he cried once again, Luna gently cradled him for a few seconds more.

"The mother this child is you," said Gandalf, pointing his staff at her.

"You don't mean...Samwise Gamgee?" Luna gasped.

"What type of curse did you cast upon me, Gandalf?!"

"You don't mean that," Sam whispered through stifled sobs."You can't leave me again. He buried his face on her blouse and wrapped his arms around her.

"Strawberries and cream..." she whispered wistfully.

Inside, Dobby had just knitted a Ravenclaw scarf to wrap Robin in and Fleur poured soup for Luna to feed him.  
"Can you say your mother's name,"Luna whispered to Robin. "Luna?"  
"Luna," said the boy.  
"And your father,Sam?"  
"Sam."

Dobby lay down with Luna as she lulled her hobbit son near the fire while Bill,Fleur and Neville watched them. With Aerion For Neville,this has been one of his best birthdays ever.

 **THE END**


End file.
